


El camping

by roronoamaroa



Series: fictober 2018 [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: FICTOBER2018, Friendship, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roronoamaroa/pseuds/roronoamaroa
Summary: Day 01: Sharing a bedJackson tiene ideas magníficas, maravillosas, espectaculares, nunca vistas. Pero a veces salen regular. Y Jaebeom no sabe cómo lidiar con todo esto.





	El camping

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias cece por la revisión!!!! UWU!!!!

Todo había sido su culpa. Esta situación, en su totalidad, habría sido muy fácil de evitar. Ahora podría estar en casa, acariciando a sus gatos, bebiendo vino y viendo el canal de anime. Pero estaba con Jackson, recibiendo esa carita de perro abandonado a la que sabía que no podía resistirse. Porque el destino disfrutaba poniéndole en esas situaciones.

El hongkonés había insistido en que lo mejor que les podía pasar en la vida era ir de camping. Lo describía como una aventura mágica, en la que dormirían bajo las estrellas y crearían lazos que nunca se podrían deshacer. Su amistad llegaría a un nivel nuevo, jamás conocido por el ser humano. Les cambiaría como personas. Sería un capítulo extenso y definitivo en la autobiografía que definitivamente iba a escribir algún día.

En resumen, que o se iban de camping con él o se quejaría hasta que se le ocurriera una “ideaca” nueva.

Llenaron dos coches con comida, tiendas de campaña, sacos de dormir y, por supuesto, bebida. Se fueron a la montaña motivadísimos con la lista de reproducción que Yugyeom y Bambam habían preparado y montaron el chiringuito mientras el tailandés grababa toda la experiencia con su cámara. No quería reconocerlo, pero la verdad era que Jaebeom también tenía ganas de pasar el fin de semana con todo el grupo. Hasta Mark parecía emocionado con la idea, y eso que le pillaba en mitad de evento del Overwatch. Por la noche iban a cocinar todos juntos y contarían historias de terror que probablemente no acabarían porque Youngjae se pondría a gritar en cuanto el viento moviera una hoja. Al menos, ese era el plan.

Empezaba a anochecer cuando de pronto el cielo se llenó de nubes sospechosamente oscuras. Ni siquiera les dio tiempo a descansar, pues una lluvia torrencial les pilló de improvisto. Recogieron todo lo más rápido que pudieron pero cuando llegaron al coche se dieron cuenta de que si lo intentaban mover solo se hundiría más en el barro. Tuvieron que llamar a emergencias, que al parecer estaban saturados. Estuvieron casi una hora esperando bajo la tormenta hasta que pudieron llevarles a un refugio no muy lejos de allí, que estaba a rebosar con más gente que tuvo la misma brillante idea que Jackson.

“¡Os juro que miré el tiempo! ¡No ponía nada de apocalipsis!” exclamó cuando empezaron a mirarle mal.

“Es verdad, yo también lo miré” salió Jinyoung en su defensa. “Internet ha vuelto a mentir.”

“Al menos no nos ha pasado nada grave, ¿no?” Murmuró Youngjae “Cuando la cosa mejore nos volvemos a casa y ya está. Tendremos algo divertido que contar.”

Pero a Jaebeom no le hacía gracia ahora, y empezaba a dudar de que le en el futuro se reiría contándolo. Mientras el resto hablaba, se acercó a una de las guardas forestales para preguntarle si podrían dormir allí, y la respuesta no le dejó nada tranquilo.

“Nos van a dar dos habitaciones, una con una cama doble y otra con cinco individuales.” Les contó mientras se sentaba, soltando un suspiro.

“Un número un poco raro, ¿no?” Preguntó Mark.

“Solo os digo lo que me han contado. ¿A suertes?”

Yugyeom y Bambam querían ir juntos, como siempre, pero conociéndoles de todas formas les iba a tocar en la misma habitación. Cortaron tiras de papel, y las dos más cortas serían de la cama doble. Cuando compararon los tamaños y vieron que le tocaba con Jackson, se puso algo nervioso. Sabía que en la otra habitación habría juerga, y no pudo evitar sentirse mal porque le había tocado con el más aburrido del grupo. Estaba cansado y solo quería volver a casa y abrazar a sus gatos, pero intentaría que Jackson no lo pasara mal esa noche.

Se llevaron la comida a la habitación con más camas y cenaron todos juntos. El grupo pareció recuperar energía y volvió a su estado natural de gritos y acusaciones, que acabó con Yugyeom restregándose por el suelo con su ya conocido “baile sexy”. Jaebeom prefirió mantenerse alejado, haciendo algunas fotos y asegurando a su familia que estaban todos bien. Su humor había mejorado, pero seguía estando agotado. Sentía una preocupación que le oprimía la garganta, que aunque sabía que estaba dándole demasiadas vueltas al asunto no podía evitar dejar de pensar en ello. Cuando estaban todos juntos no pasaba nada, se reían y hacían el tonto y todos se sentían bien. Pero siempre se sentía como una carga cuando se quedaba solo con los demás, especialmente Bambam y Jackson. Mark y él habían hablado algunas veces de eso, y coincidían en que obviamente les apreciaban tal y como eran, pero una pequeña voz les decía que no eran lo suficientemente entretenidos. Y conforme los más jóvenes iban reprimiendo menos bostezos, esa voz era cada vez más ruidosa.

Youngjae se tumbó en su cama con el móvil, lo que significaba que se iba a quedar dormido en menos de quince minutos. Siempre hacían bromas con eso, cómo era una alarma que avisaba a los demás de que ya era hora de apagar luces. Jackson y Jaebeom se fueron a su habitación en silencio, y una vez dentro se pusieron el pijama sin decir nada.

Se sentía terriblemente incómodo, y cuanto más intentaba buscar un tema de conversación más iba aceptando que le estaba arruinando la noche. Se sentó en la cama y suspiró, no queriendo mirar al más joven pero notando sus ojos clavados en él. Probablemente estaría pensando en una excusa para volver con el resto, o pedirle cambiarse con otro.

“Si quieres puedo pedirle a Jinyoung que venga por mí.”

Jaebeom reprimió una risa. Había estado a punto de decirle algo parecido, pero se le había adelantado. Se encogió de hombros mientras se metía en la cama, aun evitando mirarle.

“Lo que quieras.”

“No, lo que quieras tú.” Respondió Jackson en voz baja.

Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo. Esta vez parecía aún más pesado, con los dos mirando al suelo. Se preguntó por qué le costaba tanto decir que sí, cuando sería lo más cómodo para ambos. Se decepcionaba a sí mismo porque lo cierto era que disfrutaba la compañía del pequeño y pasar tiempo con él siempre era agradable. Era genuinamente divertido, pero también se podían hablar de temas más serios. Algunas noches, en la oscuridad, se habían quedado horas hablando de sus inseguridades. Bueno, principalmente era Jackson el que hablaba. Pero Jaebeom siempre escuchaba atento y le aconsejaba lo mejor que podía. Se sentía bien cuando ofrecía apoyo al hongkonés, por pequeño que fuera.

“Ya he dicho que lo sentía, Beomie…” le dijo Jackson en voz baja, poniéndole morritos.

Le miró confuso, sintiendo un pinchazo en el pecho al ver su carita de pena.

“¿Eh?” Contestó con el carisma que le caracterizaba.

“Que no puedo hacer más… Yo solo quería pasar un fin de semana divertido, no pensé que acabaría así… No te enfades conmigo, por favor. Lo siento de verdad. No volveré a planear una cosa así.”

Cuando las dos neuronas que le quedaban encendidas hicieron contacto le dieron ganas de tirarse por la ventana. ¿Creía Jackson que estaba enfadado con él? ¡Si no le había dicho nada!

Oh. Ahora que repasaba el día, literalmente no le había dicho nada desde que llamaron a emergencias.

“No estoy enfadado contigo.” Le dijo en un tono seco, que en cuanto se escuchó a sí mismo supo que no era para nada convincente. “En serio. Solo estoy cansado, y llevo ya horas con los pies mojados.”

“¿Y por qué llevas con la mandíbula desencajada desde que has visto que te tocaba dormir conmigo?”

Jaebeom alzó las cejas, llevándose inconscientemente una mano hacia el mentón como comprobando que seguía todo en su sitio. Entendía perfectamente que creyera que estaba enfadado con él, y se estaba dando cuenta de que toda esta situación tan incómoda había sido su culpa. Su miedo a aburrir a Jackson había provocado que ahora le mirara con la cara que pone cuando quiere que le invite a ramen.

“Porque… bueno, todos los demás están en la otra habitación. Me da pena que te toque estar conmigo aquí.”

“¿Pena? ¿Por qué?” Preguntó inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

“Porque… no sé, soy un poco aburrido.”

Soltó una carcajada, aunque dejó de reírse cuando vio que Jaebeom le miraba con confusión.

“¿Lo dices de verdad?” Se sentó a su lado en la cama, cogiéndole la mano. “Beomie, eres muy divertido. ¡En serio! Eres de las personas más divertidas que conozco, siempre que estoy contigo lo paso bien. Además… estoy a gusto. No me… obligo a ser gracioso, ¿sabes? Sé que puedo decirte lo que me preocupa y no te vas a reír, o a juzgarme. Me vas a tomar en serio… “

“Claro que te voy a tomar en serio, Jackson. No eres un payaso.” Le dedicó una sonrisa, que pronto le devolvió el otro. Esta vez, el silencio que se produjo era cómodo, sencillo. Ambos se sentían más tranquilos. “Puedes ir a la otra habitación si quieres, no me voy a enfadar.”

“No… Prefiero quedarme aquí contigo.” La sonrisa de Jaebeom se hizo más grande con eso. No era justo que un hombre adulto tuviera la capacidad de ser tan adorable.

“Pues a dormir, ¿eh? Que estoy cansado.”

“Sí…” Le contestó poniendo voz mona y metiéndose en la cama. No pasó ni un segundo desde que apagó la luz y ya le tenía encima abrazándole, pero no esperaba otra cosa. “Buenas noches, Beomie.”

“Buenas noches, Jackson.”

Ya no quedaba nada del nerviosismo que había sentido al entrar en la habitación. Se quedó dormido escuchando la lluvia en el exterior y la tranquila respiración del hongkonés. Después de todo, el fin de semana no había sido tan malo.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto estaba pensado como jackbeom amiguis colegas bros pero se puede mirar como se quiera,,, 
> 
> Gracias por leer!!


End file.
